Winter Storm
by claudhopper
Summary: Alex Blake has a daughter that turns into the target of a serial killer. Can she and the team save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds. Wish I did, but I don't.

*1995*

The sun peeked through the crack in the curtains, illuminating the dark room like a small candle. Alex Blake felt his rough hand tracing patterns over her naked back, a small sigh escaped her lips. She rolled over, her heart racing as their eyes met. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen, and they took her breath away. He traced the outline of her jaw, down her neck, in between her breast, down to her naval where he placed a small kiss. She gasped at his actions, causing him to smirk.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You're leaving in a few days. And I'm married." Alex tried to sound serious but failed miserably.

He only smiled sadly. "I don't have to leave. I can stay here. You can live with me."

There was a moment of silence, the answer clear.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have left. My husband is coming back in a week and you're leaving in a few days." She cupped his cheek and kissed him. "I wish I could've met you before."

"Alex I lo-" His words were cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"Don't say it. Just...show me."

*A Month Later*

His head was once again flooded with memories of her. All he could think of was her smile, her laughter, her voice, all of her. He missed her. The phone on his desk rang bringing him back to the present. He picked up the receiver.

"Julian Vida." He answered. There was a long pause on the other end of the line. A small hiccup was heard. "Pronto?"

"Julian. It's me, Alex." His heart filled with love at the sound of her voice.

"Oh Alex. I've missed-"

"I'm pregnant." She cut him off. It seemed as if time had stopped. "It's yours. My husband knows. He knows he's not the father."

Julian hoped that her next words would be that she was leaving her husband and coming to Italy. "Alex I will support you with whatever decision you make. Just know that I will take full responsibility of the child if you decide to keep it."

She laughed halfheartedly. "Even if it means confronting my very pissed off and hurt husband?"

"I would do that and more for you and our child." His answer caught her off guard. He said their child.  
She took a deep breath before answering. "He wants me to get rid of the baby. But I'm not going to."

"Thank you Alex. I will give our child my name and he or she will grow up knowing a father. If you'll allow me to be a part of his or her life?"

"Of course I will Julian. This is your child too." There was a loud masculine voice heard in the background. "I have to go. Bye Julian."

*8 Months Later*

The call had come in at 4 in the morning, nearly giving him a heart attack. As soon as he saw her name on the caller ID he knew it was time. Now here they were, waiting for the arrival of their little bundle of joy.

"Oh god! It hurts so much! Get it out!" She squeezed his hand tightly. "Julian your child needs to hurry out!"

The doctor smiled at them. "I see hair. And lots of it. Push Alex." She struggled with it. "The head is out. Come on Alex."

A few more pushes, then there was a few seconds of silence, then a loud cry erupted from the small baby in the doctors hands. Julian cut the umbilical cord, his heart bursting with pride at his creation. Their creation.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl. She weighs 7 lbs. 9oz. 21 in. long. Perfectly healthy." They placed her in Alex's open arms. She counted her fingers and toes.

"She's beautiful. Look at her Julian." Alex motioned him closer.

He sat on the edge of her bed. "She's perfect. Just like her mother. You made a beautiful girl."

She smiled at him. "We. We made a beautiful girl. You want to hold her?" He nodded, careful to not wake her. Alex watched him closely.

The amount of love he felt at that moment was indescribable, infinite. "Hello darling. I'm your daddy." As if she understood the baby slowly opened her eyes. She had his eyes, hers even more beautiful. "Oliver."

Alex smiled at the name.

"Oliver Winter Vida." He was so in love with this tiny being. Alex traced her small button nose. "What do you think?"

"I love it."

*Present Time*

They were at it again. Fighting over her. He was mad because she had 'accidentally' broken his 74 Corvette's window. Again. She was mad because he had called her a bastard.

Oliver was used to it. Although it was always better when he was home yelling. The insults lost their spark when he was in another country yelling over Skype. Pathetic really.

She entered the kitchen were her mom was trying to reason with him. His face filled the whole computer screen, his eyes bugging out in anger.

"She didn't mean to. It was an accident." He shook his head, not believing a word. "Oliver tell him it was an accident."

For a second she wanted to, but only a second. "It was totally not an accident. In my defense though- Never mind it was totally intentional." Her mom huffed in frustration.

"Oliver! Say you're sorry!"

She sighed. "Doc I am so sorry. For getting caught." The yelling started again. Oliver smirked in triumph and ended the Skype call. "I thought he would never shut up."

Her mom shook her head. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"None of this would be happening if you let me live with dad. You would be happy, dad would be happy and major douche would be ecstatic. Face it, I'm a burden. As long as I live here I will make it difficult for you and Dr. Douche." Oliver watched her usually strong mom shake her head sadly.

"You're not a burden. You're my little girl. My little Olive." They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "Now let's go or you'll be late to school."

*Academy*

He watched them. All of them. They were burdens, an epidemic. Destined to be only problems to society. His job was important, to fix the problem before it spread. They didn't even know what was coming.

He watched as one of 'them' stepped out of a shiny blue car. Her long messy black curls nearly to her waist. Skinny jeans ripped at the knees, orange converse, brown flannel shirt over an Alice Cooper tee. Her pouty lips painted a dark red, excessive black eyeliner.

She was beautiful, but still one of 'them'. Her little group flocking to her. Those freaks.

"Ollie!" One of the guys wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed him off, staring daggers at him. The rest of her friends pushed him out of the group.

Vermin. All of them. Except her, not her, she was special.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I haven't had any time to write. I've had to study for finals and all that junk.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Oliver and my own characters.

*. . . . . . .*

Alex Blake was pissed, well, beyond pissed. First, her daughter had broken her husband's 1974 Corvette's window, once again. It seemed she had the uncanny ability to always hit that same window with her backpack. The first time it happened, Alex thought it was just an accident, after the second one she knew something was off. And now to top it off, her kid was missing.

She wasn't worried, Oliver had a tendency to skip school just for the heck of it. Or how she had so plainly put it last time, 'I know it bothers you.' Alex missed the girl her daughter used to be. The sweet, caring and polite little girl that she and Julian had raised her to be.

But after the accident everything seemed to change. That sweet girl was replaced by a rebellious, disrespectful and irresponsible girl. Alex knew that Julian's death had hit Oliver pretty hard. It was to be expected, but a year later she just got worst. Skipping school and antagonizing her step-dad wasn't what had Alex worried. It was the drinking, the partying, the fights in school, late night phone calls from police officers who had the misfortune of picking her up on the side of the road at 4 in the morning that had her worried.

As a mother, Alex only wanted to take the pain that she knew Oliver was feeling away. To take her in her arms and rock her to sleep the way she used to when Oliver couldn't get enough of her mother's embraces. Even though at this point she knew that Oliver only wanted to feel her father's embrace. She would do anything for her child but she couldn't bring back the dead. As much as she wanted to.

"Pick up Oliver. Come on pick up." Nothing. No answer. "Oliver Winter Vida you call me the second you get this. They said you got into an argument with your teacher and just walked out. Please just call me, please."

*FBI Building*

Oliver could feel someone was watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck raising every time she turned to look behind, only to find that no one was there. She glanced behind her one last time before she barged through the front doors of the building.

*. . . . . .*

Derek and Reid watched Alex fumbling with her cell phone. Typing away, checking for calls, making calls. It was unusual of her. She was nervous and angry.

An agent walked into the bullpen followed closely by a young girl. The way she held herself up was familiar. They stopped by their desks.

"You have a visitor Agent Blake." The agent didn't even wait for a reply and left the bullpen.

Alex shook her head. "Where were you?" The young girl just crossed her arms over her Alice Cooper shirt, her blue eyes rolling.

"Out."

"Out? You were supposed to be in school. Where I left you. Remember?" Alex got up and crossed her arms too. Their posture identical. "The school counselor called and complained about you for a whole hour. She said you just walked out of class."

The girl smirked. "Yeah she tends to complain instead of advise."

"You think this is funny?" Alex threw her arms up. "You could've been hurt or worst! No calls! No texts! Nothing!"

"Chill woman I'm fine. Obviously I'm not hurt or worst. I didn't call or text because like you said, I walked out. I left my backpack in the classroom, my cell phone was in there." She took a seat on the edge of Alex's desk. "So? What do you do around here? Besides you know, hunt down serial killers."

Alex huffed. "Paperwork. Now are we going to talk about what happened?" Oliver tensed up. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't even tell me what's going on in your life?"

Oliver ignored her and looked at their little audience. "Hey. Name's Vida, Oliver Vida. You work with this lady?"

Derek and Reid smiled. "Yeah. I'm Derek Morgan. This is Spencer Reid. Say hi pretty boy." Reid just waved. "So you guys related?"

"She gave birth to me, yes. Tell me, is your tech analyst in the building? I would very much love to meet her." Alex stuffed the files on her desk into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Sorry kid but we are going home right now. We need to talk about what happened." She took Oliver by the arm and turned to Derek. "Can you tell Hotch that I had to leave early? He can call me on my cell." He nodded and watched her walk out with a fuming Oliver trailing behind her.

"Reid get Garcia on the phone."

*Blake Residence*

'Look at the camera tesoro. Say hi to mamma.' His smiling face filled the screen, his big blue eyes shining with happiness and love. 'Come tesoro, tell mamma what I taught you.' The camera shifted to a smaller yet identical smile as his, her blue eyes as beautiful as his.

'Noi amore ti mamma.' A giggle escaped her small pouty lips.

He took the camera away and set it down just right and pulled a young woman with him. 'Come along bella donna. Say hi.' The woman smiled and waved. 'She is camera shy. But not my piccolo tesoro.' He picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek affectionately. 'You tesoro, are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Besides your mamma, of course.'

'Smooth.' The woman smirked.

'Jealous love?'

'Of my daughter? Absolutely not. I made her.' She nudged him in the ribs.

'We, love. We made her. That is why she is so beautiful. She was born out of love. Right tesoro?' He tickled her stomach causing her to erupt in giggles. 'That is a definite yes.' He waved at the camera one last time before the tape paused on his smiling face.

Oliver wiped the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. Her door opened letting the light creep into her dark room. Alex walked in with a framed photo in her hands.

"Ever heard of knocking? It's a great thing." She turned off the tv. "What do you want?"

Alex sat down beside her. "Did you really think I forgot what today is? After all those years?"

"Well you didn't exactly say anything mother. It seems like you're trying to forget him."

"I'll never forget him Oliver. I won't and I can't. You know why? Because he gave me you. Every time I look into your eyes all I can see is him. You are a constant reminder of him."

Oliver scoffed. "Jeez I'm sorry for upsetting you-"

"You don't upset me. You make me happy. Because I get to see him in you. I'm not trying to forget him Oliver, I loved him too much. I still do."

"Really? Because you're still with Dr. Douche. That doesn't exactly help your case."

Alex smiled. "Your dad never liked him too. But I had just gotten married when I met your dad. I couldn't give up on my marriage before it even started. That's not how this works. I wanted to make it work and we did."

"But dad loved you. He loved you so much. We could have had a life with him. He would still be alive."

"Oh honey. I know he did. I know but we don't ever know what's going to happen in life. He could have still had the accident if we were with him." She looked at the framed pictures and handed them to Oliver. "I wanted you to have this. This was your dad's favorite."

The frame held two pictures, the top one was with Alex cradling her bulging belly while Julian had his arms wrapped around her, both their hands cradling her belly. The other was after Oliver was born, this time Julian held Oliver in one arm while the other was holding Alex close to him by the waist.

"And I know for a fact that he would not want you crying today."

Oliver hugged the picture tight to her chest. "I miss him so much." The tears she had been trying to hold in escaped and she finally broke down her walls.

Alex wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back slowly. "I know honey. I miss him too." She let her go and ran her finger over the picture. "Happy Birthday Julian."

"Happy Birthday papà."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but I promised myself I would stick to this story until the end, no matter what. So I have a pretty long ways to go. If you are still reading this, thanks. **

**All mistakes are mine and mine only, I don't own Criminal Minds or anything really, except perhaps my movie collection and my own characters.**

The shrill sound of a cellphone rattled Oliver awake. Her sleepy eyes searching for the blaring device, until her fingers grasped it.

"Hello?" No answer, she could make out a low heavy breathing coming from the other line. "Hello? Okay I'm gonna hang up."

"Look outside your window." A rough voice said. Oliver's blood chilled and the hair on the back of her neck stood up, the terrifying command sinking in.

She slowly crawled out of bed and peered out her window from the corner, desperately trying to hide from any harm or eyes.

Nothing seemed to be outside, for a moment she thought that perhaps it was some type of prank call until the voice called out to her again.

"Down here." When she peered down a bit a small light caught her eyes. The light was enough to outline the body of somebody by the bushes. Someone was out there watching.

"What the hell? Okay this isn't funny anymore, so you better stop or else I'll make sure my mother finds out about this. She's gonna kick your ass."

A breathy laugh filled her ears. "Don't be stupid, if I even suspect that you tattled I will make sure to make this process so painful not just for you but for your dear old mommy. You got that?"

Oliver held back a gasp at the threat. "I. I, um. Got it."

"Good. I'lm glad we understand each other so well. See, when I first saw you I knew you were different from those vermin you call friends. You have class, money, true beauty."

Money. That was it, he was after money. "Is that what this is about? Money? Because you're right, I have money. And I'm not talking about my parent's money but my money, I have a trust fund."

Another creepy laugh that made her stomach churn. "Oh you silly little girl. This isn't about money. This about the fact that you and your little friends are the scum of the earth. And what do we do with the scum? We get rid of it."

"So you're going to get rid of me?"

There was a slight pause on the other line before his voice returned in a panicked tone. "No! God, no. I would- Why would you even suggest that? You're special."

Oliver froze at his reaction.

"But just know that if you keep up with this attitude you'll end up like your friend, what's her name, oh yes, Maggie. Except your demise will be slower and painful, not to mention that you'll be responsible for your mommy's death too."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll call you soon dear, I have some business to attend to with little Maggie. Don't tell anyone about this call, or else I'll know. Bye bye."

As soon as he hung up she scrambled to find the number on her contact list.

Maggie Pane. Dial. It rang and rang until Maggie's voice flooded out.

"This is Maggie. I'm obviously either busy or not interested in picking up the phone so just text me. Maybe I'll answer. Who knows."

Oliver tried to think of a reasonable excuse as to why she wouldn't answer, the only one coming up was that Maggie was safe and sound sleeping in her bed, just like she needed to be and that she would see her at school the next day. With doubt still in her heart she slid back into bed and tried to sleep. Tomorrow would prove that this was all just a terrible prank.

...


End file.
